


A Circle of Friends

by Amra_Skye



Category: The Dark Crystal (1982), The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Coffee Shops, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Love, M/M, Sibling Rivalry, Siblings, Wholesome, Workplace
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-02-23 13:43:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23712427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amra_Skye/pseuds/Amra_Skye
Summary: Another world, another time ....A group of friends in a modern world and all it takes to survive.That sounds way more nefarious than what it really is.Sorry for the crappy summary. It's basically gelflings, as humans, in a modern world with jobs and human stuff. Enjoy.
Relationships: Brea/Rek'yr (Dark Crystal), Deet & Rian (Dark Crystal), Gurjin/Kylan (Dark Crystal)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	1. The Shop on the Corner

**Author's Note:**

> Yet again, I had an idea and ran with it. This time it was putting these beloved characters in a modern setting. I didn't want to do the Coffee Shop but it seemed better than a library and there was no better way to bring a bunch of friends together. 
> 
> I can' t guarantee that I'll update regularly because some days I just can't get it together enough to write anything. It might take some time and I do have a few "works" that I do need to complete. 
> 
> Hope you like this.

A hubbub and a chatter filtered throughout the cafe as customers queued in line for their morning coffee. Deet sighed then, as she did every day, put a smile on her face as she greeted her customers. She was grateful to have a job as her plans to go to college hadn’t worked out. Her father’s encouraged her, regardless of her pursuits, but sometimes she couldn’t help but feel that she had let them down. Now, she was a mere shop assistant with the next step for promotion involved training to become a barista. Such a humble career for someone who did have such grand aspirations. She lightly sighed as she pressed the buttons on her register then she looked up to the see the boy standing at the counter. 

He was a handsome young man, not much older than her, with beautiful big blue eyes and long dark hair that was tied back. He was neatly dressed in jeans along with a checked shirt and he carried a satchel that was over his shoulder.

“Can I take your order please,” she said trying not to sound like a giggly teenager with a crush. She felt a blush on her cheeks when he looked at the menu board and took his time deciding what he wanted to order. 

“I’ll have a skinny soy latte,” answered the young man as he shifted on his feet then adjusted the bag, “Oh, can I have a cheese toastie as well please.”

“Of course,” said Deet with a nervous giggle that she couldn’t hold back, “Can I have your name please.”

“Rian”, he replied with a smile then moved aside to make way for the next customer, “Thank you, Deet.”

“Oh, you are welcome. Your order won’t be too long.” she responded, momentarily she wondered how he knew her name but then remembered that she was wearing her name badge. A red blush grew on her cheeks as she watched him. He looked around nervously as though he didn’t fit in. Deet thought that he was kind of cute and she hadn't seen him in the shop before. 

“Um, hello?”, a stern voice broke her thoughts, “I’d like to order and I do need to get to work.”

“Oh,” said Deet sweetly and with a smile, “What would you like today?”

Rian grinned watching Deet from afar then he heard the barista call his name, "Coffee for Ryan!"

"Um, it's pronounced Ree-an," he emphasised as he grabbed his coffee and sandwich, "Thank you."

"So sorry sir, have a nice day Ryan." responded the barista. Rian shook his head then headed for the door. Taking a sip of his latte, he took one last look back at Deet. He thought she had the sweetest smile, her figure was petite in spite of the unflattering uniform and beautiful long blonde hair that was braided and tied in a ponytail. Rian knew that he would come back tomorrow, deciding there and then that he wanted to see her again. He glanced at his watch and then hurriedly left. He couldn’t be late and it would make for an unpleasant day if his father was unhappy. 

A quiet chatter filtered through the cafe along with the sound of typing on keyboards, patrons chatted, drank coffee, had lunch and some were students who were busy on their laptops and devices. The little cafe on the corner attracted clientele from all walks of life.

In one of the booths, out of view and disruption, were two who liked the solitude, burying themselves in books and their laptops. The teenage boy heard ripping and scrunching then saw a ball of paper sailing across the table then it landed on the seat beside the him. The boy, working on the opposite side of the table, looked up curiously from his laptop. He wore black rimmed glasses and his glossy black hair hung over his shoulder in a ponytail. His attire was casual that consisted of a maroon hoodie and denim jeans. He wore Converse All-Stars on his feet. 

“I don’t know why you just don’t use a computer,” he said as he pushed his glasses further up his nose, “Handwriting is so 1820s.”

She rolled her eyes at him, turned back to her notebook then picked up her pen, “There’s more satisfaction in tossing paper especially when you don’t like the essay you’re trying to write. Pressing delete just isn’t the same.” 

“Whatever Brea,” responded the boy sarcastically, “Stop being such a diva.”

“Humph,” answered Brea, then she shot him a look of contempt, “I hate it when you say that, Kylan.”

“I know”, he said as a smile crept across his face and his fingers worked fast across his keyboard, “That’s why I say it.”

“Shut up!”, she grumbled under her breath while rummaging through the stack of books that she had accumulated, “If you weren’t my best friend ..... “

Kylan smiled at her as she continued with her mumbling while she flipped through the various books she’d had the librarian help her find. She was his best friend and one of the loneliest people he had ever met despite her upbringing. Brea had been born into wealth and privilege. Her mother owned a successful company and had amassed enormous riches. Brea had two siblings. Seladon, the oldest, was the heiress and destined to become the president in the event that her mother abdicated or passed on. Their middle sister was Tavra and she was refined but not in the same way as her sisters. She was athletic and had worked her way up in the cheerleading squad. Tavra had proved herself as a tumbler and a good one at that. However, she dreamed of joining the Navy and wanted to become an Officer. She liked being in charge. But her mother was not so supportive of her choices, deeming it unsuitable for someone who should be preparing to become a CEO, supporting the family business and her sister. 

Brea was one of the prettiest girls that Kylan knew with her long shiny blonde hair that was always beautifully groomed and styled. She liked wearing clothes that were pale blue and pink. Brea liked the finer things in life having a penchant for sparkly jewellery and designer labels. 

But unlike most of the the popular girls she was smart, liked burying herself in books and the one factor that they had in common was that they were nerds. They had found common ground in geekiness and their friendship had grown from one random meeting in the library. Kylan was happy to befriend someone who understood him, as did she. They were both loners in a world where they didn’t quite fit in. 

Kylan, on the other hand, felt completely opposite to his friend. He wasn’t born into wealth or prestige. He was an only child and an orphan. His parents had been killed when he was seven years old and he’d been the only witness to it. He’d been questioned by the police but they hadn’t believed him, even when he had given a full description of the perpetrator. He’d been brushed aside as a mere child. Meanwhile the monster who had kidnapped and, possibly killed his parents, was still roaming free. Kylan had nightmares that he would come for him.

After the tragedy, Kylan was placed in foster care and found himself bounced from one family to another. His nightmares had continued but were exacerbated by his unstable lifestyle. Eventually, he found a permanent home with a sweet lady named Mera, the one who was the closest he had to a real mother. She took him in and loved him as her own despite having two sons of her own. Kylan was grateful for everything that she had done for him, from providing a roof over his head to giving him an education. 

Mera had a humble home and Kylan’s favourite part of it was the living room that contained a giant bookcase that held every single book she had collected in her life. She introduced Kylan to reading. He’d sit with her by the hearth and she’d take him to places like Middle Earth, Narnia and even on a hunt for a white whale. Sometimes, her sons became jealous of the attention she gave him but Kylan cherished the moments and the bond they shared. 

As he progressed into his teenage years, Mera became more absent as she had taken a position on the town council. She’d always been community minded and wanted a better world for her children. _I’ll never rule the world,_ she stressed to them, _but I want to do this for you. Even the smallest of changes make a difference._ Her sons were self sufficient by this time and she’d taught them well, except for cooking. It seemed that her boys weren’t fond of the task which meant Kylan was always left to do it. He didn’t mind, he liked cooking and he was good at it. Though he loved being in the kitchen and had considered it as a career choice, he was now studying music and literature. He loved to write and tell stories. His dream was to become a published author and a musician. Mera had wanted him to take on a mainstream career but he had persuaded her that he still had the option of culinary school if all else failed. Of course, this had appeased her fears enough to allow him to pursue his dreams. 

“Oh no!” said Brea suddenly as she quickly packed her belongings into her bag, “I must be going. Mother wanted me home this afternoon.”

“Sounds a bit ominous,” said Kylan raising an eyebrow, “Will I see you tomorrow?”

”Oh, it’s nothing bad. Mother wants to spend the afternoon with us. She says she never sees us enough,” replied Brea, she checked her phone before dropping it in her handbag, “Of course, I’ll see you because you need to help me with that math I’m having problems with remember?”

“Oh yes, I do. How many times have you asked?” replied Kylan, “You don’t let me forget anything.”

“Whatever Kylan!” responded Brea, placing her heavy backpack on her shoulder and the handbag on her arm, “Oh, do you want a lift home?”

“Nuh uh,” said Kylan, shaking his head, “I’m meeting Gurjin at the cinema and he’ll drive me home in a real car.”

“Haha!” she laughed sarcastically, “My car is perfectly fine and way safer than his old beast of a Chevy Impala.” 

“I’m not saying there’s anything wrong with driving a Mercedes, but where’s the grunt?” scoffed Kylan, a cheeky grin crept across his face, “But, there isn’t time for debating, you must be going. You mustn’t keep your mother waiting.”

“No, you are right, otherwise she’ll ground me.” she said quietly, though she hadn’t done anything wrong. Her mother was quite strict and none of them wanted to be on the wrong side of her. 

“Until tomorrow then,” responded Kylan giving her a mock salute.

“Bye.” she said, placing a light kiss on his cheek before walking away. He scrunched up his nose and Brea knew that he hated it but that’s why she did it. Every single time.

Kylan watched as she walked away then turned his attention back to his laptop. He quickly finished up the work that he had been concentrating on then packed up his belongings in his backpack. He made his way to the cinema to meet Gurjin. Who knows what he would have planned for them. After all, he was the unpredictable one.


	2. Picking Up the Pieces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rian has a meeting with his father, Ordon.  
> Ordon has intentions for his son, but will Rian see them as good?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck at summaries at this point in my life. 
> 
> Hope you like it.

Sunlight peaked through the gaps between the high rise buildings. The shadows from the skyscrapers darkened the streets below making the world feel cold and less inviting. Rian pressed his lips together as he looked up to the silvery glass tower that looked down on him. It was impressive and daunting to Rian all at once. But, it was where his father’s company was established and he had no choice but to enter. He took his phone from his pocket and saw a message saying, _“I hope you are on your way, please don’t be late, Dad”_. He sighed then took his first steps toward the front entrance. 

The glass doors opened automatically, he stepped through the threshold to find himself in a gigantic foyer with white shiny tiles on the floor, an elegantly decorated front enquiry desk with pretty girls who smiled to greet you. He saw men in suits, women wearing designer clothes with sleek shiny hair in high heels that clacked on the floor and security guards at the front gates making sure they used their identification cards to gain entry. Rian felt that the atmosphere inside was as cold as the street outside, a sterile environment that wasn’t really inviting or warm. 

Rian felt the intimidation and he took a moment to breathe in deeply, to calm himself, before approaching the front desk. He also felt out of place wearing his simple jeans and check shirt amongst all the suits. Rian had never been in this kind of establishment before. He had grown up in the suburbs with his mother where life was more relaxed and chilled out. In Rian’s favour, his father hadn’t stipulated a dress code but Ordon was a particular man who wouldn’t dismiss such an oversight. 

He took a step forward, towards the desk, when from the corner of his eye, he saw a blonde woman walking his way. She was slender wearing a grey pencil skirt and a white tailored dress shirt that accentuated her hourglass figure. Her face was sculpted with high cheek bones and her make up was immaculate. Rian couldn’t help but stare at her. She had the most beautiful blue eyes. He’d never seen a woman look so ethereal and angelic. She had shimmer, a glow, to her and all she needed was a set of iridescent wings to complete the exquisiteness.

“Rian?”, she asked as his eyes widened and he tried not falter as she moved closer to him. 

“Umm, yes,” he responded, his breath escaping from him. Her perfume wafted through the air and he found himself even more spellbound by her. 

“Oh good,” her face relaxed and she smiled at him, “Your father has sent for you. I’m Mira.”

“Mira,” responded Rian feeling a little foolish. He snapped himself out of his stupor but he found her extremely breathtaking. Rian noticed the diamond stud earrings in her delicate ears and her golden eyes that sparkled when she smiled, the gold bracelet with a heart padlock that adorned her delicate wrist, the stiletto heals accentuated her already long legs. Mira was a vision of beauty and flawless. 

“Rian?”, her gentle voice broke his trance as he shifted out of his dream state back to the present, “Shall we go?”

“Umm, yes,” said Rian with a hint of embarrassment and hoped she didn’t see the red in his cheeks, “Yes, we should. I don’t want to be late for my father.”

“Okay, this way then,” said Mira as she walked towards the security gates, she glanced back at him making sure that he was still following. 

“Good morning Miss Mira,” the security guard said as she unclipped the card that was attached to her waistband then scanned it, “I see you have an assistant today.”

“Good morning to you to, Jez. This is Rian, Mr Ordon’s son,” responded Mira as the gate beeped and then clicked open, “I’ll be showing him around shortly.”

“Oh, It’s nice to meet you Rian.” said Jez smiling widely at him, “I hope you enjoy your time here.”

“Thank you and it’s nice to meet you to,” replied Rian smiling although he wanted to run away, “I’m sure you’ll be seeing me around here more often.”

“Have a nice day,” they heard Jez say as they made their way down the corridor to the elevators. Rian stood as close as he could to Mira as he tried to avoid bumping into those around him. It was peak hour and there were people everywhere waiting patiently for the lifts, talking on cellphones or having in-depth conversations with their peers and it seemed like everyone was in their own world. No one smiled or looked each other in the eye. It was then that Rian realised he was in a cold, heartless world and wondered if that attributed to his father’s aloof characteristics. 

The elevator door opened and a sea of suits pushed forward. Mira quickly, gently, held onto Rian’s elbow, guiding him through the door before the lift filled up. Rian shuffled a little closer to Mira as he was nudged and pushed as people clambered in. Most in a rush and impatient. 

“Which floor are we going to?”, whispered Rian, feeling claustrophobic and hoping that they’d be away from the mayhem soon.

“Floor fifty-two”, she answered, her body nudged into Rian when the person next to her shifted when the lift stopped. Rian held onto her in an effort to steady her as well as himself. Half a dozen people alighted from the lift but, to Rian, it felt like twelve more had entered the small space. He looked to the floor number that was lit up above the door. They had only made it to floor 5 so it was going to be a long way to floor fifty-two with all the stops they had to make along the way. 

The further they made their way to the higher floors in the tower, the less people there were in the lift. Mira shifted on her feet, her stilettos were beginning to feel uncomfortable from all the standing but a necessity to look the part for her job.

“How long have you been working for my father?”, asked Rian quietly as more people disembarked from the lift and the bedlam of peak hour was slowing down. 

“I have been with your father’s company for six months. I’m a intern but I hope it will lead to a career within the firm”, replied Mira as her eyes drifted upwards, “Oh thank goodness, only more floor to go. I need to take these shoes off.”

“Did you always want to work for a security company?” asked Rian, hearing the bell ding and he watched the doors open. 

“This is our floor,” said Mira and she quickly made her way out, Rian scurried behind her to keep up. All of sudden, her pace had stepped up as she made her way down the long corridor. 

“No, I didn’t”, she eventually answered as she pushed open a set of frosted glass doors. Rian entered through, he saw the company’s name in big letters, and his father’s name emblazoned underneath, on the wall. He felt a pang that his father hadn’t entrusted him, his only son, to manage the company beside him. Rian wanted to prove himself to his father and show him that he was worthy to be his successor. 

The office foyer was luxurious with beautiful white carpet accompanied with modern sofas and coffee table in the waiting area. The reception desk was made from mahogany timber with fresh flowers in the dichroic glass vases placed at each end of the grand structure. 

She continued, “No, I sent my CV to your father’s company because I needed experience and I’m working on a business degree. I had many rejections but your father was the only one who gave me an opportunity.”

“Oh,” said Rian as she scanned her card on the keypad to unlock the door, “Do you like working for my father?”

She opened the door for Rian, letting him enter first, “Yes I do, very much so. He is a good man and I am humbled that he gave me this internship. Now, we must go. Mr Ordon doesn’t like lateness.”

Rian nodded, he couldn’t argue with her but his perspective differed greatly. His relationship with his father had been fractured and all because the great Ordon saw him as an immature child. Sure, he did what every teenager did, found himself in trouble and, at times, ran with the wrong crowd. The problem now, that he had reached adulthood, was that his father couldn’t see passed his shortcomings and didn’t believe that he had matured. He was still a disapointment in his eyes. 

Mira walked him through the facility where there were workstations with employees who donned headsets and appeared busy answering phone calls. Rian assumed it was a call centre. On the perimeter were a series of offices with large windows and stunning views of the city. Rian saw a waiting room at the end of the long corridor. As they approached, he knew that it was his father’s office. Rian was impressed at what his father had created and established. He’d only visited the offices a few times as a child then, when he reached his teenage years, his mother declined his requests to see his father at work. 

“Take a seat, Rian”, said Mira as she motioned towards the lounge then took a seat at the desk on the opposite side of the room and sighed as she removed her shoes, “I’ll let your father know you are here.”

“Okay,” responded Rian as he took a seat and looked around at the opulent surroundings. The walls were mahogany, matching the front reception desk. An artwork hung on the wall behind him, although he couldn’t identify the artist. Art wasn’t one of Rian’s strong points, another failing. His father had hoped he’d become more refined than what he had. Rian sighed, not wanting to be trapped in his own thoughts and dwell on all the traits that his father thought to be faults. All he could do was be himself, whether his father liked it or not. 

Mira clicked the phone in it’s cradle and then looked to Rian, “Your father will see you now.”

Rian smiled at her nervously. He stood up, took a deep breath, straightened his clothes and adjusted his stance. If nothing else, he refused to let Ordon see him intimidated. Mira nodded, mouthed the words _“good luck”_ then smiled at him sweetly. Rian felt himself blushing and a hundred butterflies were set loose in his stomach. Now Mira was making him nervous and they’d only just met. _Stop it Rian! Get a hold of yourself_ , he told himself as he entered his father’s office. 

Stepping through the doorway, Rian let out a gasp. His eyes widened seeing the giant window that spanned the whole wall behind his father. The view of the city was breathtaking. Rian looked around in astonishment, the room was massive with dark wood furniture that his father obviously favoured, a light grey carpet covered the floor and all the furnishing were luxurious. Ordon looked up from the Ipad that had his attention and stood, maintaining his stern countenance. He was well dressed in a designer suit, shiny leather shoes, he wore his hair short and Rian noticed the flecks of silver that glistened in the sunlight. He remembered when his father had long hair, like his own. But, as he aged and the business grew, he had his hair cut. He was a CEO now and needed to look the part to be taken seriously. 

“Rian,” said Ordon as he approached his son, “It’s good to see you.”

“Father,” responded Rian as Ordon held him in an awkward hug. Rian returned the embrace although he could feel his father’s detachment despite the gesture. 

Ordon pulled away from Rian and held his shoulders at arms length. Rian looked up at his father, who was that little bit taller than himself, and he tried to hold his nervousness at bay. He couldn’t read his father, his steely expression never wavered. 

“I have missed you,” he said looking Rian straight in the eyes. He released his grasp on his son then turned back to his desk. 

“Sit please, son,” said Ordon, reverting back to his usual formality and aloofness, “How is everything at home? Is your mother doing okay?”

“Umm, yes, everything is fine,” answered Rian knowing too well that this was Ordon’s attempt at small talk, “Mother misses you and hopes that you’ll be home soon.”

“I miss her to,” replied Ordon, his expression becoming distant and regretful, “Not to worry, I’ll be taking time off soon and will visit.”

“I hope so. Everyone is miserable without you,” blurted Rian then he tried to backtrack, “We miss you is what I mean.”

Rian took a seat opposite his father. Ordon made his way to his chair then glanced out the window momentarily to gather his thoughts. 

“So, Rian,” Ordon finally said turning back to him. He sat down then leaned back in the leather chair, “I guess we should start by getting you orientated and then I’ll have Mira take you to the department where you’ll be working for a while.”

“Ok, Dad”, he said sarcastically, “There’ll be no mucking around. Let’s get cracking then.”

“Rian, please!” replied Ordon, as his eyes narrowed and he took a deep breath, “This is not a punishment, son. For once, I would like you to be serious about what you are doing. This is your opportunity to do that.”

“But Father, I was perfectly fine,” said Rian with exasperation, “I had a job and I was finally working out my life then you insisted that I come here!”

“Come on Rian!” responded Ordon, his voice raised slightly and he tried to contain the frustration that was building, “You were not fine! You were on your way to a jail cell! I had to take you out of that environment.”

Frowning, Rian looked away from his father’s intent gaze. The disappointment in his face was palpable and he knew that his father was right. He had been on a path to self destruction and he was too stubborn to admit it. He didn’t see, at that time, how much hurt he had caused his entire family. 

“Rian, I cannot, will not, let you run your life into a ditch,” pleaded Ordon, he took a deep breath to calm himself, “You are so much more and better than all of that. I just want you to see it for yourself and believe it.” 

“Ok then, you win father” replied Rian with a tone of contempt, his gaze meeting his father’s, then he said quietly, “I hope I can finally make you proud.”

Ordon audibly sighed and downcast his eyes. The tension hovered like a dark cloud between them. Each knew that there would be no easy fix to their relationship, each had to be patient with the other and they both needed time. Ordon picked up the phone, pressed a button then spoke. 

“Mira, I’d like you to show Rian around the building now,” he paused then hung up the phone. 

“I’ll see you back here when you are done,” he said to Rian as the door clicked open. Rian stood and nodded at his father. Ordon remained silent, no more words were exchanged between them. Mira escorted Rian to the waiting room.


End file.
